YUM!
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [One shot] Serenity... what exactly are you sucking in Seto's office? o.O Read and find out!


Hi! I hope you enjoy this one-shot story. This story was revised (April 16, 2006) thanks to my beta-reader **Ceara Corey**.

This story is dedicated to **Setine**. Because of this, I have read both her stories called _Noise_ and _More Noises_. Be sure to check them out, since they are both one-shot Serenity/Seto. After reading both stories, I decided to come up with one. Before I posted it, I asked **Setine** if I could dedicate to her. I'm glad she accepted, but please check out her stories, _Noise _and _More Noises_. They will have you laughing.

On with the story…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_YUM!_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Serenity walked into her husband's office, full of excitement. She enjoyed spending every second, every minute, every hour of every day with him. He completed her as she did him. Today, he called her to the office. He didn't tell her why over the phone, he just said that it was important.

Kaiba's employees couldn't believe that his wife had changed him. Seto, 24-years old, had always been cold, heartless, and uncaring to business people. He still acts that way to his employees. The employees were forbidden to interfere with Seto and his wife. To do so was to risk Kaiba's wrath. Seto was thought to be a vicious man.

Businessmen found it hard to believe that this sweet, sensitive woman warmed Kaiba's cold heart. When she went to business parties with her husband, she became serious and gave them distancing looks that meant 'don't-you-dare' or 'get away from me'. She always stayed by Kaiba's side.

She approached the secretary.

"Is Kaiba in?" Serenity asked the secretary, who looked to be about in her late twenties.

"Yes, do you have appointment?" the secretary asked as she looked at her computer.

"Yes, I do… I'm his wife," Serenity replied.

"I'm sorry! I did not know you were his wife. I just started today," the secretary explained and she felt embarrassed. Serenity chuckled quietly at the secretary's reaction.

"It's all right. I apologize. I didn't know you are new here," Serenity said kindly to the secretary. "I am Serenity Kaiba."

The secretary smiled at Serenity and turned the intercom on, "Mr. Kaiba, your wife is here to see you."

Serenity walked to the door and pushed a blue button. The metal doors opened and she walked inside. The secretary went back to work.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**-10 Minutes Later- **

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The secretary was about to deliver a package when she heard a small moan coming from the office.

"Seto, it's so long and thick, and I'm going to be the first one to do it!" Serenity squealed with joy.

"I can't wait till it enters you. But I am nervous. I have never done this before. Oh well… Now, be a good girl and open wide," Seto sounded really… excited?

The secretary gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She watched the package **-in slow motion- **falling. Then, the box hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I hope nothing breakable was in there," the secretary whispered and started to pray as she continued to listen.

"Mind if I continue sucking it?" Serenity cried out sensually.

"Go right ahead, darling. I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I enjoy watching you," Seto happily said.

The secretary's eyes widened, since she could not believe they were doing! Why would her boss and his wife do something so inappropriate in the office building?

"Seeeto! I could feel the liquid go down my throat smoothly!" Serenity moaned sexually as she heard Seto moan a little.

"Serenity! I love it when you scream my name!" Seto exclaimed as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"Mmmm… Seto! It's so yummy!" Serenity cried out sensually.

The secretary started to panic as she quickly bent down to grasp the box. Losing her balance while she was getting up, her back pressed the button to the door.

She gulped and without turning around, she cried out, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Mrs. and Mr. Kaiba!"

She closed her eyes and turned around slowly, not wanting to see her boss's reaction. She sluggishly opened one eye and looked up. There was Serenity sitting on top of her husband's lap, sucking on Blue Raspberry Icy Pop. The secretary looked up at Kaiba and saw rage in his eyes. Seto got up from his leather chair, making Serenity fall. Luckily, the popsicle didn't make her choke, but a few drops from the ice pop trailed on slowly from Serenity's mouth to her neck.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Kaiba yelled out callously as the secretary raised her arms, scrambled, and screamed down the hall.

Seto looked down and noticed his wife was rubbing her butt. He gently picked her up as he sat down, making her sit on his lap. She sat up straight, giving Seto a pretend angry look. Seto started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she said angrily as Seto continued to snicker.

"You," he replied, "when you fell on your ass."

Serenity was about to get up, but Seto quickly put his arms around her waist. Now she wasn't able to escape his grasp. She liked the idea how they played. Seto saw the liquid trailing down his wife's neck and licked the flavor slowly, cleaning her up. His tongue was just as good as his hands, making her forget the situation.

"She must have thought that I was- You were- I mean," Serenity started to say, blushing madly until she felt warm lips on her cold ones. Serenity closed her eyes and leaned back against her husband's chest.

Seto slowly parted his lips and began poking his wife's lips with his tongue. Serenity opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. Their tongues danced until Seto broke the kiss and smirked at his beloved. Serenity smiled back and put the ice pop back in her mouth, slowly pushing it in and pulling out. Then, Serenity pulled the ice pop out and Seto licked her lips slowly.

"Mmm…raspberry," Seto purred.

Serenity giggled and licked her cold lips.

"You know, since you just fired your secretary-" Serenity started to say until Kaiba interrupted.

"I need you to be my secretary, but I don't want to push-" Kaiba said until Serenity's lips pressed on his.

Seto Kaiba, a cold-hearted man, knew his wife was not after his fame and money. It was hard to believe that she was the mutt's sister. One day, Serenity snapped at her brother about being way too overprotective of her. Joey apologized, but he still kept his eye on Serenity. Seto told him there was nothing to worry about. Even though Seto despised the mongrel, he knew what it was like to protect a loved one.

Serenity enjoyed Seto's company, even though he was rude to her at first. He liked the fact that she was nothing like her brother. He fell in love with her personality and they started to date. They dated for a year and half before he proposed to her. When he proposed, she ran away. Seto ran after her and told her that she was different from the other girls. He loved that fact that she cared for him and that she had a warm and loving heart. Since they were married, Serenity began to show signs of being a Kaiba. It was hard to believe that she melted the glacier's heart.

"Seto," Serenity said quietly and happily, but felt a little tired.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, looking down at her, starting to get worried.

"The ice pop is so good, but whose idea was this?" Serenity said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Seto! So, how was the prototype?" Mokuba wheezed while Rebecca came after her husband. However, she looked like she needed a cane just to walk straight, but apparently she was struggling to stand up.

"Mokuba! I'm coming to get you!" Rebecca yelled, now looking a walking zombie.

"You, Mokuba!" Serenity growled at him as her eyes shot open.

"You, too?" Mokuba asked. Suddenly, he turned bright red as a hard thud hit the floor.

Mokuba, Serenity and Seto looked to see a sleeping Rebecca. Mokuba picked her up, and put her over his left shoulder.

"I accidentally spilled some sedatives," Mokuba quickly said. In the blink of an eye, he ran out of Seto's office.

Seto shook his head and turned back to his wife as he felt her slipping. He quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Seto asked.

"Yes…I am… I just feel so-," Serenity started to say, but Seto gently hushed her.

"Let's go home, and we'll-," Seto started to say, until he heard soft purring come from Serenity. Her eyes widened as she grinned smugly at her only love.

"So tell me, what did you think about the ice pop?" Seto smirked at his wife as Serenity flushed red like an apple.

"It has a very good flavor. It's long and thick, but there was one problem," Serenity said as she grinned at her husband.

"Oh? What was the problem, my love?" Seto raised his eyebrow.

"The problem was that it wasn't you," Serenity smirked and looked deep into her husband's eyes.

Kaiba looked momentarily uncomfortable, and then he smirked evilly at her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I hope you enjoyed that!

_**Ki Wingz**_


End file.
